This invention relates to snowthrowers of the walk-behind type, especially to snowthrowers having engine-driven traction wheels for propelling the snowthrower along the surface requiring a snow-removal action.
When the snow is wet or packed down the traction wheels or chute structure on conventional self-propelled snowthrowers may tend to ride up on the snow surface, rather than digging into the snow and staying on the pavement. This tendency of the traction wheels to ride up on packed snow tends to lift the auger so that the auger is unable to penetrate the full snow layer depth.
My invention contemplates the use of a small wheeled platform towed behind the snowthrower. The person operating the snowthrower stands on this platform, instead of walking behind the snowthrower. The person's weight bears down on the platform, which applies a downward force on the snowthrower traction wheels in front of the platform. I have found the use of such a wheeled platform to be effective for appreciably increasing the penetration and tractive effect of the traction wheels on the snowthrower. The effective downward force can be varied by shifting one's feet forwardly or rearwardly on the platform surface.